


Assorted Fruits and Vegetables

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Ice Cream and Apple Pie verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Case Fic, Comeplay, Dean enjoys bottoming, Dean is a Tease, Dean thinks about sex, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Encouragement, Felching, First time anal, Food Kink, Frottage, Grace Sex, Greek gods, Impala Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tenderness, Top Cas, Top Dean, a little too much, blindfolding, cadmean vixen, canon typical case, it's a little gross at one point, like really toothrotting romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a case, a creature which they hadn't encountered thus far.<br/>Dean remembers some alone times with Cas until the angel in question gets called for help with the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Fruits and Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is sometimes very episodic because I actually wrote quite a lot of porny and sexy bits but I kinda wanted to have at least the excuse of a little plot in there so I wrote a case around it. The little or not so little episodes of Dean and Cas’ sex are what’s in the tags, they don’t do everything in one go.
> 
> The song I choose to blend in when Dean’s memory is coming on is Reminiscing by Little River Band, Paul McCartney's Calico Skies is the song that comes in after a particular encounter of the hunter and his angel and the fic finishes off with: Don’t Stop Believing by Journey. You could give those songs a listen, they are what inspired the way the fic went, and are also really good. ;)
> 
> At long last, what can I say? Hercules was on TV the other night and I blame it for all the Greek dudes jumping around in this fic.

Sam and Dean were on a case; at what they did best. Yet this case had almost brought them to break out the old pranking game again, because they were so bored but also very much frustrated. Nothing blew off steam better than a heartfelt laugh about your brother brushing his teeth with cream instead of toothpaste, or colouring the towels with blue food colour so that your poor, just out of the shower brother, looked like he hopped out of “Avatar“.  
Yet, they decided against pranking each other to pass their time, because this case, however frustrating it was, also demanded their alertness and tracking skills and if your brother was scratching himself next to you because you put itching powder in his clothes… Well, that could funk up the hunt pretty badly.

They had caught wind of this case because of an article in the locals that declared:

  
** Five People DEAD because of Fox Bites **

Yet, the report also said that all the victims were infected by something. It had been a careful warning that there may be foxes with rabies out there and advised the public to be careful, but Sam and Dean‘s instinct had immediately perked up and they thought to themselves that there was no harm in checking it out.  
So, Agents Bonham and DeYoung checked out the corpses in the morgue. The Sheriff wasn’t really pleased at that because why would the bureau be interested in feral animal attacks?  
There were bites, which looked a little like those of a fox but also some human sets of bite prints were thrown into the mix, and those were the ones that festered and had a sickly green colour to it and when Sam had scrutinized one of them with a swab, green goo had oozed and splashed out of the wound. It had leaked onto the stretcher and Dean almost threw a fit because: “Ew gross, man. Did you really need to poke at the freaky bites?“ They alerted the Sheriff on their way out that the forensics should have a look at the wounds and the purulent substance and wanted a full report on it asap.  
Before they could do more than set up camp at the local motel Dean had scrubbed himself clean more carefully than usual because even being in the same room as that goo was just about enough for today.  
But apparently it wasn’t enough, because when Dean had been halfway dressed, Sam rattled at the bathroom door from the outside.

“Dude, get ready. There is another one.”

Dean cried out through the fabric of his t-shirt, which he of course tangled in his hurry to get ready: “Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

They had found the next mutilated corpse close to the local river, but the Sheriff who had given the information about the fox bites to the press seemed more than a little baffled that they were missing from this corpse.  
“I don’t understand.” He kept repeating over and over.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Sheriff, did you notice? This was the first corpse you found in daylight.” He lowered his head a little and “hmm-ed” at the local law enforcement encouragingly.

The Sheriff just shook his head, not understanding.

Dean drew a duck face. “The other vics had been lying outside over night, but not this one. This one however has bites, which didn’t come from a fox. Look at it. Those bites are human. Sheriff, I think this is officially a murder investigation now, huh?”

The Sheriff drew out his pocket handkerchief and patted his sweaty brow with it.

Sam and Dean left the crime scene and on the way to the Impala, Dean grouched: “So… Any idea what we’re dealing with? Sumthin’ more specific than: foxy, poison-y rampaging monster?”

“No clue, man” said Sam. “I say we get away from here and do some research. The river stinks of dead fish.”

“Can’t disagree with you there, bro. Let’s roll.”

♫Reminiscing plays♫

Dean remembered the time when he had made the mistake to let Cas peruse the computer and Cas looked up and chose a lot of really gross food to be included in their sexual exploits. Only the profound bond they shared had brought Dean to try slobbery oysters and salmon. Both had actually been far from his taste, but he had to admit that when Cas’ face glistened from the salmon juice and the oil it had been pickled with, it looked almost as good as when his face was creamed in his come. Cas had somewhere down the road picked up a lot of Dean’s tricks and licked each of his fingers clean of the stuff, which had Dean’s dick throwing a party in his trousers.

However, when he tried to kiss Cas’ sullied face, he smelled the fish again and had to take a rain check on licking Cas everywhere he wanted until his angel didn’t smell like fish anymore and talked about the strange sensation of live oysters wiggling around in his intestines.  
Cas had felt so sorry for the poor oysters that he excused himself to presumably evacuate them into the nearest ocean, or wherever they lived. Hell if Dean knew.  
However, Cas had hit the jackpot with his choice of figs and at the latest Dean had forgiven him for the gross seafood when his angel had licked fig pulp and juice of every erogenous point Dean possessed, and had given Dean the best blowjob to date, which had him pumping up into Cas’ mouth and almost blacking out when he came.

* * *

 

They were sitting in a diner that didn’t serve tables and Sammy went to the counter to place their order.

“The usual, Sammy” Dean yelled after him and researched away on the computer, trying to find anything about their mystery monster which could move with rapid speed and didn’t show a reaction to salt or iron. When Sammy returned to the table with the plates, Dean’s hair was standing upright because he had combed through it in frustration because there was nada, zilch and nothing at all he could find.  
So, he wasn’t really in the best mood and the fact that Sam placed a plate full of salad in front of him didn’t make it better.  
Dean looked at the plate exasperatedly, raised his right hand sideways, waited for a sec if the fata morgana would disappear, but when it didn’t he jolted his fingers through the air and said pointedly: “What is this?”

“It’s salad, Dean. I figured you knew what that is ever since Cas made some and you… you know… ate it!”

“Nice, Sammy. Now gimme my cheeseburger, or I’m gonna have to punch you.”  
Sam sighed and handed Dean the other plate.

After he had wolfed down some of his salad, which tasted delicious by the way, he asked Dean: “Found anything?”

“Neh.” Was the only thing Dean could get out between two large bites.

“Dude, did you even look?”

“Duh, Sammy. Course I looked. Here.” He pushed the laptop towards Sam.

“Knock yourself out, genius” and went back to his burger.

♫Reminiscing plays♫

Dean vividly remembered the one time Cas had shown up with stuff that he couldn’t possibly want Dean to eat, but his worst fears came true when Cas really announced he wanted to prepare a salad with different leafy greens, nuts and avocado. Dean strongly objected to the watermelon being put into the salad as well, he wanted to have at least something he could eat, but as he disdainfully watched Cas and Sam chop different greens and Cas had a sensual moment with a piece of kale in Dean’s direction so that Sammy wouldn’t see it, Dean had to admit he kinda liked how Cas went off at these foods.

He liked it very much and because Dean was a loving partner and wanted to give his babe everything he wanted, he actually sat down and the three of them ate the salad.

Dean had to admit the nuts tasted awesome and the avocado was something different entirely, like it couldn’t decide if it wanted to be sweet, salty or simply buttery, but he sure as hell wasn’t enjoying the rest of the salad. But Cas watched him so eagerly that he felt obliged to finish his portion of too-much-green while Sam perpetually broke out into giggles at Dean’s manner.

The fact remained that Dean had been increasingly growing horny throughout the rest of the day and that Cas had for once not worn his trenchcoat on their stake out with Dean’s unobstructed gaze glued to his frame and more often than not lingering on Cas’ butt and crotch, he felt himself growing hot and bothered. He caught himself not looking into Cas’ eyes when he said something but looking down at his mouth forming words while his brain went hazy. Also Cas must have been keenly aware of what he was doing to Dean, because he kept brushing against him as if on accident, which really must have been calculated moves, because he simply never just stopped somewhere so that Dean bumped crotch first into his butt, or Cas simply didn’t grab people’s thighs when they were sitting down to discuss their next move.

Anyway, one thing let to another and after the day and case had been over, Dean would be damned if he remembered any of the particulars but he found himself dropping Sam off at the motel, driving the Impala at neck breaking speed into a bit of shrubbery and wood and within what felt moments, Cas’ ass was opened three finger breadth wide with Dean thrusting him open further, Cas kneeing in the back seat and presenting his cheeks into Dean’s face with filthy moans while Dean was being absolutely ready to pound them both into oblivion.

He practically impaled Cas as he sheathed his cock inside the bouncing ass of the angel who immediately pushed back onto him while he had to do his best not to bump his head into the backseat door because Dean was so feral in fucking him.  
Dean could feel how the tight heat of Cas’ ass clenched around him, jamming himself in as deep and fast as he could, but still Cas edged him on to go faster, to take him so hard he would burst. Dean urged on, Cas pushing back and practically twerking while he rode himself on his cock. Cas kept pushing back to meet Dean’s thrusts and his hole popped and clenched with fucking hot wet sounds while Dean almost slipped out with every thrust which made his last resolve disappear and he just grabbed Cas’ hips and dug into him as deep as he could, finally feeling his balls tighten and every muscle of his body crying with relief as his eyes crossed and he pumped his semen into the heat that clasped him tight.

“Fuck, Cas. That was so good. Now, we still have to take care of you. Lift that gorgeous ass a little so I can lick myself out of you and make your hole clench around my tongue until you come too.”

“Yes, Dean. Do it. I’m so close. Lick me, and push your fingers into me like there is no tomorrow.”

So Dean delved his tongue into Cas’ fucked open butt and licked his own come out of Cas while he sucked at his rim and started to push his fingers back inside. This time he spread Cas open with four digits and the further straining and stimulation of Cas’ prostate had him pushing and writhing in sweaty motions.

“Ah fuck, Dean. Hmm, I’m gonna…” and Dean turned with speed, his head now lying underneath Cas who was still on his knees jerking back onto Dean’s fingers.

“Ok, babe. You’re gonna come right into my mouth now. Come for me.”  
And he shoved Cas’ cock into his mouth and crooked his fingers inside his ass until he felt the taste of Cas’ eruptive orgasm on his tongue. He caught every last drop of Cas’ come inside his mouth, because it was one thing to have fucking intense sex inside his car, it was however another matter if Dean would let his babe Cas paint his baby Impala with come. Because the leather was perfect as it was and Cas’ come was perfect as it was but if he could help it, he wouldn’t let the two things meet.  
He had shimmied all the way under Castiel and had given him his mouth to kiss and their tongues played with the rest of Cas’ come in Dean’s mouth a little until the angel had exhaustedly lain on top of him, listening to Dean’s heartbeat while he combed through his hair and Cas hummed from time to time like a cat purrs when you scratch their favourite spot.

Later Cas had admitted to having selected the food for his salad on purpose because he had read that those had a positive influence on the libido, and that he had brushed and touched Dean on purpose, so that the heated encounter in the Impala was actually schemed and planned by Cas. Dean had to admit it had been quite effectual, but he still disliked salads.

He paid Cas back for his mean scheme by noisily, and with great enthusiasm, eating the watermelon when they got back to the motel room and making his face messy on purpose while Sam was still in the room so that Cas, even though his eyes widened and it seemed like his spent cock was showing a little interest again, couldn’t pin Dean to the wall like he clearly wanted.

Dean didn’t stop teasing, licking the triangular form of the red watermelon flesh and circling the top with his tongue and meanwhile keeping his eyes locked on Cas as if to say: “You made me eat salad, now see me sucking his watermelon as a punishment.”  
Of course he had later sucked Cas off and the taste of watermelon was involved and licked off Cas and into his mouth until Cas’ own taste overlayered it. Dean may be a bit of a tease, but only because he knew how hot it was. Delayed gratification was the most satisfying after all.

* * *

 

Sammy‘s research which he did while Dean was busy thinking of something else, didn‘t show any more results. So, they had gone to sleep without so much as a hint to what they were dealing with, let alone know how to put it down.  
Dean proceeded to overhear the police scanner for about the first half of the night, and then Sam had swapped with him so that Dean could get some shut eye.  
Around 6 in the morning Sam shook Dean awake by his shoulder.

“Dude, I’m going for a run. Nothing has happened so far.”

Dean scrunched his face and buried it in the pillow again. No way was he going to be awake now.

“Do whatever, Lance Armstrong, but let me sleep.”

“Biking, Dean. Biking” said Sam as he did up his running shoes.

Dean just gave a deep gnawing sound that was dulled by the pillow.

Sam smiled to himself and opened the door. “Ok, you sleep and I’ll bring coffee when I come back.”

Dean mumbled something that sounded like: “You damn well better” and turned so that the sun wasn’t shining into his face.  
But the thought of coffee had Dean waking up, smiling.

♫Reminiscing plays♫

One time Cas had surprised Dean and Sam when he was a little early for the date they had set up and Dean and Sam were just seated at the table and sipping their hot coffee that Dean had just gotten them alongside pancakes for breakfast. Sam had been very quick to make his exit, grabbing a pancake out of the heat-retaining packaging before Dean and Cas had been all over each other as soon as the door fell shut behind Sammy.

Cas had practically gone feral when Dean had gone down on him, Cas’ cock twitching as he lay sprawled out naked on the table once again. Dean’s tongue and lips were still hot from the coffee he had drunken, when he licked around Cas’ rim and darted his tongue into Cas’ asshole with a quick push.  
Cas had been writhing and panting out: “Fuck, Dean. Your mouth is so hot. Aaah, yeah. What did you do?”

Dean snickered and bit lightly into Cas’ smooth cheek before he pulled his head a few inches away from Cas’ glory hole to answer him.  
“I just drank something hot.”

“Hmm, really? It feels exquisite.” Cas rasped and his hand glided down his torso and he doubtlessly wanted to start pumping his dick, but Dean caught his hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Uh uh, Cas. You’re not stealing my favourite toy. Your cock belongs in my mouth.”

Dean however let Cas lay on the table, panting and needy while he went in search for his discarded coffee cup; the whereabouts he had long forgotten about with Cas’ timely arrival. He found it and the coffee was still hot enough that he almost burned his tongue because he eagerly sipped it and warmed his mouth with it. As soon as he was certain not to taste coffee anymore he slowly turned around to Cas, who looked at him with a confused, but still aroused expression.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, babe. You like how my mouth was so warm right now?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Then give me that glorious cock of yours.”

Cas pressed his cock so the head was facing Dean.

“Here it is, Dean. It’s all for you, now come over here with those full perfect cocksucking lips of yours.”

“Fuck babe, your mouth is so filthy” said Dean as he walked over and formed his mouth into a perfect “O” and brought it to Cas’ shiny dick.

“It’s all your training, Dean. I really grown to care for the explicit… Ah, fuck. What is this? Fuck Dean your pharynx is so hot, it’s smouldering my cock inside you.”

Cas could only pant after that while Dean suckled and licked and thrusted his head into Cas’ lap, his lips tickled by the fine hairs at the base of Cas’ dick whenever he completely swallowed it.  
Dean let go of Cas’ prick and his head went down further between Cas’ legs again, sucking each of the angel’s balls until his scrotum looked so full it seemed ready to burst. He let his tongue glide back inside Cas and the angel gave a distinctive moan at what Dean was doing.

Dean had tongue fucked Cas until the angel’s hole was wide open and Cas was demanding loud and eager to be filled up good and proper with Dean’s dick, who had only to gladly obeyed his lover because if he didn’t shoot his load soon, his balls were for sure gonna turn blue and fall off.  
So he breached Cas and the next 5 minutes felt to Dean like he had turned into a savage because he fucked Cas so hard and deep. The angel had feebly sought the edge of the table to hold on to with his shaking hands while Dean rammed into him without relent and the angel edged him on to give it to him as hard as he possibly could.

Dean wasn’t sure how much of this he could take before his legs gave out when Cas shoved his lower body in such a way that his rear slapped against Dean’s hipbones in the one second, and in the next practically spanked himself on the table. After half a minute of Cas doing this, Dean felt his balls grow unimaginably tight and the next second he was coming, coming, coming and gave Cas more hotness, way down deep inside his ass, waves of come shooting into the body of the angel.  
However, Dean pumped Cas’ cock and when Cas came, still speared onto Dean’s flaccid cock, he spurt so far he actually managed to have his own come on his cheek and chin.

Dean practically collapsed on Cas because his legs couldn’t hold him upright for dear life after this. Cas had only meant it nicely when he teleported them the few meters to the bed but Dean’s head had swam like crazy after the fucking great orgasm and the teleporting made it worse. He had to hold on to Cas like a baby to the mother’s bosom because Cas was the only thing that wasn’t quaking in his vision.

“Woah, Cas. That was too much for me just now.”

“I’m sorry, Dean” said Cas and kissed Dean’s brow which was still creased in sweat.

“Just for the record, after an awesome fuck like this, I like teleporting even less than before.”

“Noted, love.”

Cas had taken a notion to calling Dean his love when they were alone, because there was no way that Sammy was ever gonna hear that. Since Dean was what love meant to Castiel, it was alright for him to call him that, or so Dean had decided after Cas spent 10 minutes talking about everything he loved in humanity and how Dean was the epitome of all of it and he praised him until he normally should have reached the high heavens, floating on angel wings.

Dean had been embarrassed to hell and back and had blushed deep red when Cas declared his love to him thus. Yet, he had sported the most beautiful and contented smile for almost a month afterwards and had shown Cas how much he loved him in every of his actions. He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings and hadn’t said “I love you” in words at that point, but that he felt it was evident in every of his actions.

This immediately brought Dean to reminisce about the next big step on his list, and because he was practical, he thought to himself, why not take out two beasts with one shot? Dean had wanted to explore the further use of increased or reduced temperature on Cas and he had also other plans for the night.

So, he had put some water in the fridge and actually had boiled a pot of tea. He usually disliked tea, to the utmost, but he was gonna pleasure Cas in every way and if that meant gurgling with hot unsweetened tea before sucking him off, then hell to the fucking yeah.  
Cas had watched curiously with his sweetest confused head tilt when Dean had boiled water and had gotten out the ice cold water bottle he had put in the fridge of his and Sammy’s motel room of the day.  
Cas was very curious and came up closer, way up into Dean’s personal space, but now Dean didn’t mind it anymore. On the contrary, he couldn’t keep Cas close enough.

At one point he only realised that Cas had been sitting on his lap and he had lazily patted his butt when Sam had run off confusedly because of the spout of angel-human intimacy before his eyes.

Now Dean was glad that Sammy had in forethought fled once again when Dean had told him Cas was stopping by, because Cas chapped lips and his nose practically nuzzled the fine hair and the base of Dean’s neck and Sammy would have been frozen by the mere sight of it.

Perhaps because he wasn’t keen on displays of affection, or perhaps more because it was so shocking to have his brother showing a sweet, contented smile, basking in the warmth of another being’s touch.  
However, Sammy must have felt like an intruder when Dean did things like smiling to himself at little pecks to the tendons of his neck and catching hold of the arms of the angel to bring them around his forefront until Cas was practically spooning him from behind and Dean traced his fingers over Cas’ hands and arms clutching at his costal arch and cupping the side of his waist.  
No, better if Sammy didn’t see too much of this side of Dean, particularly because he could already feel Cas’ rock hard cock pressed into the crack of his ass.  
Soon, he thought to himself and his heart raced in his chest as if he had been chased by rampaging monsters for over 5 miles. But now, he was gonna play.

He disentangled himself from Cas and turned round to face him. He only gave a short command. “Pull those pants down immediately.”  
Castiel’s eye were lust blown at those words and Dean sensed that he was to determine if there hadn’t been a little bit of a submissive that had gone past Cas.

“Cas babe, would you be willing to try something for me?”

“Anything, Dean” said Cas with implicit trust.

Dean went up to Cas’ neck and unfastened his tie.

“Would you like it if I bind this so you can’t see anymore?”

“I do not know, since we have never done that before. Is this of a sexual intent?”

“Yes.” Dean smirked. “Pretty much.”

“In that case yes, you may blindfold me, Dean.”

Dean wound the tie around Cas’ head just tough enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable and he knotted it very loosely.

“Ok, this is just something we’re testing, ok Cas? If you’re uncomfortable with it, you can take it off any time.”

“I understand” said Cas when Dean led him to the bed where the angel got off the rest of his clothes and laid down completely nude with his own tie covering his eyes.  
Now Dean had to avert his eyes because Cas looked like a delicious spread of all his favourite foods and he didn’t know what to put into his mouth first. Dean got the cold water bottle and the hot tea. On a whim he also filled a bowl with ice cubes while Cas demanded over the cluttering of the cubes falling into the bowl, to know what Dean was doing over there.

“Remember when you said my mouth felt so hot around you, babe?”

“Yes, I do.” Cas’ upper thighs shook a little at the memory. “It was very pleasant.”

“Mind if I do that again, but also go a little further?”

“Anything, Dean. Do that to me. Do everything to me.”

Yep, thought Dean, Cas was definitely up for more of this in the future. What a marvellous angel he had.

He brought all his tools for today over to the nightstand and took in the sight of Cas, just lying there but already aroused at the things he imagined Dean planned for him.  
Dean’s arousal overcame him for a moment and as he got rid of his clothes he started talking: “Oh baby, you are so beautiful. Lying there, waiting for me. Are you excited to find out what’s coming for you?”

“Yes, Dean. But I think I have an idea.”

Dean strolled over and straddled Cas’ hips in one fluid movement. He felt his dick pressing into Cas’ own and slowly dragged himself across it before he settled down and grabbed something from the nightstand.

“Now, you’re gonna tell me how it feels what I’m doing right now, yes?”

Cas had only waited for an invitation to talk.

“Hmm, feels so good already, Dean. Feeling you on top of me, and the way your cock just glided again. Make me crave you so badly, Dean. Also, the weight of you, pinning me down by my hips and that I can’t see what you’re doing. Makes me so hot.”

Dean was ready with his first preparation.

“Hmm, I can feel you moving. I sense your breath above my nipples. Aaaaah, you’re gonna suck them soon, aren’t you? Please, Dean. Suck my nipples. Tease me with your tongue.”

So Dean opened his mouth and enclosed Cas’ already pert nipple with his lips. Cas immediately whined lustfully and bucked against him.

“Fuck, Dean. Your mouth is so hot. Playing with my nipple. Ah, yeah. Feels so incredible. Hmm, more, more. Yeah, I like that, you pinching my other nipple. Hmm, so filled with lust. Yes. Oh, yeah. Love it when you nibble at me, mmmm.”  
Dean sat up for a few seconds. “Oh, Dean. Why is your mouth gone? What are you doing next?”

“You will know soon, baby. You will know. Keep talking.”

“Hmm, I can feel my heat building. Can’t wait for what you’re gonna do. And that I can’t see you makes it so much hotter. Hmm, I’m sensing your soul and I’ll get surprised about where you’ll put your mouth next.”

Clinging was heard on the nightstand. “Yes, Dean. So incredible to hear you swallow something. Ahhh, it only gets better if it’s my come that you’re swallowing. Love the sounds that your throat makes.”

Dean snickered.

“Yes, I can feel you laughing. You’re close to my navel, Dean I’m burning, it’s so intense.” Cas breath distinctly hitched. “Ah, fuck. Dean it’s cold. Your mouth is cold, ahhhh… It feels really good. Oh my, yes. Your cold tongue darting into my navel. Hmm, can feel the sensation go all the way down into my cock. Uh fuck, love. Did you see it twitch just now? I felt it. It must be covered in liquid already. Dean, only for you. I get so horny because of you. You’re the best. Hmm, mmmm, yes. Love how you nibble your way down my stomach. Your lips are still cold.”

Cas bucked his hips again. Almost involuntarily. But Dean sat up once again.  
And again, Cas described how good Dean’s hot mouth felt on his stomach, but his tone now had an edge of desperation to it.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m so heated. Fuck, one thrust into your mouth and I would be coming right now. What…” Clinging was heard. “What are you doing?”  
“Cas… do you trust me?”

“Yes of course.”

“Then I will do something now. And you describe how you feel.”

“Yes, of course.” Cas breathed deeply. “Ah, ah, ah. Fuck, Dean. What… Ahhh, ice cubes. You’re… You deviant. Fuck, that feels… awesome!” Dean snickered again at Cas using his favourite word.

“Tell me more, Cas.”

“It bites a little. But it feels amazing. The ice cube is running down my neck, uhhhh ahhhh, circling my nipples, fuck it’s so intense. Ahhhh, Dean, I don’t know how much else… Ah, uh, it’s even sexier if you do that… ah yeah, on my torso… stomach… yes… Dean please…Ahhhh… It’s so much…”

“Is it too much?”

“No, no. But I would like you to put the ice away now and lick the traces away with warmth. Hmm, I would like that.”

Dean scooted closer to the nightstand, still sitting atop Cas and grabbed the tea pot again to pour himself more hot liquid. He still disliked the taste of it, but if Cas was getting so excited it had been worth it. He didn’t even properly realise what Cas did because he was focused on not spilling anything and drinking, but suddenly he felt a strange, yet not unknown sensation. He grinned, swallowed the hot liquid and commented: “Now, who is the little deviant, huh?” and smirked down at Cas’ face, even though he couldn’t see him.  
The angel under him just snickered, almost like Dean had.

“Dean, if you didn’t want this, why did you poke your head of your cock into my cheek?” and he continued licking Dean’s cock. Now it was Dean’s turn to moan.

“Dean, guide your cock into my mouth. Now. I can’t see it and I don’t want to remove my hands from your sides to guide you in. ……… Dean! I want your dick in my mouth. Give it to me!”

“Pushy, pushy. Okay, babe. I’ll give it to you for a bit, but don’t make me come, I have other plans for now. You‘ll get it for some time, but only because you demand it so much.” And Dean grabbed the base of his upwards pointing cock and poked its head on Cas’ lips.

“Open up, Cas. Let’s see you swallowing me.”

And Cas opened. Dean’s dick glided into Cas’ hot mouth and his lips which always looked a bit too dry but were also softer than velvet had never looked better as when they curled around Dean’s prick. He let Cas blow him for a minute but when he swallowed him down for the first time, Dean had to pull out fast and recompose himself before he painted Cas’ tie with streaks of come.

“Fuck, you’re so good. When did you get so good at blowjobs, Cas?”

“I learned from the best.” Cas’ spit and precome slick lips curled again, into a smile that was straight out of a first class porn.

Dean slid down on Cas’ body and just kissed him, biting down lightly into Cas’ full bottom lip which solicited an open mouthed moan from him.

“Hmm, my Cas. My angel. How would you like to come now? Hmm?” He licked into Cas’ mouth and pressed his lips to the underside of Cas’ jaw a second later.

“How would you like to climax?”

Cas gulped and the all words were lost from him for a second. “I…um…”  
Dean knew that Cas was only unsure about things he hadn’t done or said before.

“C’mon, you can tell me.”

Cas breathed deeply. “I want to rub my dick on your leg until I climax.”

“You want to dry hump my leg?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean’s laugh was deep and husky, showing the degree of his arousal. He laid down on the bed, grabbed the lube and said: “Now Cas. You climb on top of me now. I will let you hump my leg.”

Cas’ cock was in position a few seconds later, flush between his stomach and Dean’s thigh. Dean grabbed Cas’ dick and slicked it up with lube so Cas could slide easily around on his thigh.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“I can’t feel your cock anywhere… I want to rub it alongside mine, I want you to have fun as well…”

“Don’t worry, baby. I will have fun, but not right now. Now you are the most important, so beautiful with your blindfold and your perfect cock pulsing against me. Ride up and hump away until you paint me with your come.”

So Cas did. His thrusts a little erratic and not really having a rhythm until Dean grabbed his butt from behind and helped Cas to keep a tact with his humps. By the time Cas had climaxed, he had already twisted and wriggled his hips like a fucking pro. Dean loved how fast of a learner Cas was with everything that involved sex.  
Cas honest to god bent his head down and followed the scent of his come after he had reached the pinnacle and sucked it from Dean’s body. A good puddle of it had formed in Dean’s navel and like he had earlier licked at Cas, Cas now licked his tongue into Dean’s navel, still wearing the tie as a blindfold, drawing his own spunk out of the little dent on Dean’s stomach. Fuck, Dean didn’t think life could ever get any better than that. But perhaps it did, because Dean still hadn’t fulfilled all his plans for tonight.

After that, Dean had shoved Cas under the shower to clean them both off, the tie sailing onto the pile of the discarded clothing. Cas wanted to jerk Dean off and was more than a little confused when Dean not only took his hand away, but also nicely but firmly advanced Cas out of the bathroom and closed the door with the words that Cas was to wait for him.

Some time later, Dean exited the bathroom, a little shakily and very nervous. He caught Cas’ confused look.

“Um, Cas. You know, I’m not good at this whole talking about feelings stuff. But I kinda have something to say to you.”

Cas looked terrified at Dean. “Dean, what?” He looked positively panicked.

“Please, Cas. Don’t go mental. I have something to say to you and if you look like a puppy that is scared of being clubbed, that’s not helping. Please just listen until I’ve finished. This isn’t easy for me.”

Cas just looked at him. Not really reassured, but a bit calmer now.

Dean nodded at Cas and started his little speech: “Now, Cas. I know you know that I have been with quite a few woman in my time.”

Cas wanted to interrupt but Dean held up his hand. “Please, let me get this out. Yeah, um…” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and licked his lips, suddenly wishing either or preferably both of them were wearing clothes now. Yet he continued because this shit was freakin’ important.

“…I have had lots of sex. With women. I’ve never, not before I’ve been with you had sex with a man. Not that you really are, you’re just in a male vessel and I wouldn’t want you any way else, because this is you, Cas.  
It doesn’t matter in what body you are because it’s always you and only you… But I had offers, y’know. Everyone tells me that my face is beautiful and also some men have told me as much… Point is Cas… I’m far from being inexperienced in terms of sex, yet there is something I’ve never done. I know, it may not mean much to you, but I kinda took your virginity and I can’t give that feeling back to you with equal shares, but… I’ve just been in the bathroom to prepare myself for you.  
Humans have to do a little more for that than angels… because yeah… digestion… I- I- I had to research how to do it and also how to delete my browser history, because if Sammy saw it, he would have to gauge his eyes out… Uhh…” He had lost his flow for a second.  
“What I’m trying to say is that if you want to, I would like it if you would fuck me, Cas. I want to come on your cock fucking me for the first time, I wanna make this special. I want to lose this bit of virginity to you, and only to you because I trust you and you’re the only one for me, Castiel, angel of the lord. I… I love you. I love you so much and I want to be as close to you as I’ve never been to a human.”

Cas looked at Dean for all of 10 seconds before he dropped his gaze to his feet.

“Cas?”

“I thought… Dean I thought… I don’t know what I thought, but it wasn’t this.”

“Oh…um…” Dean’s heart felt like stopping. “I guess…” but Cas spoke on before Dean could get nervous.

“Dean, I love you with all the force with which only a celestial being can love, but you know that. When you started talking I was very unsure about what you were gonna say, and I didn’t expect to be graced with what you said to me. I am overwhelmed because of you, Dean Winchester, the human that I see perfection in, returning my sentiments and I…”

Cas’ figure on the bed heaved a little and Dean rushed over to hold him tight by the shoulders. He tried to catch Cas’ gaze and when he found it he swallowed dryly and said very quietly: “I didn’t know angels could cry.”

“We don’t. Normally. But you and I, Dean… There is nothing normal in that. We exceeded above and beyond everything that was known and I guess as you would say: I’m one lucky son of a bitch to have you.”  
Dean was relieved. “And as you would say: I’m the luckiest entity in your father’s creation because I have you.”

They embraced each other like they were holding the most precious object in existence, which was true, because they both felt exactly that way about the other and they both shed some heartfelt tears about the degree of their love. The hunter and the angel, united through divine intervention, battle, friendship and unshattering love. Cas hugged Dean tightly to his chest and felt himself being moved onto the bed and laid down gently while Cas kept pressing kisses into his hair. He felt so safe, so warm and finally after almost a lifetime, truly at home. He registered such an overwhelming feeling of security, steady strongness and love in his angel’s arms that he immediately opened his legs to let Cas between them. If he showed himself like this to anyone else, he would have felt vulnerable, yet all that Cas made him feel was a wish for the ultimate form of closeness that his body was able to give. He could for once in his life hand over the reigns and being sure that he wasn’t gonna be hurt again, he opened his body and soul for Cas.

He wanted his first time unendorsed by any other stimulant or play object. All he wanted was Cas. By no means in which these things are calculated was he a virgin but when he was being opened by Castiel, yes, it did indeed feel like this was his first time.  
It was the first time he actually was with someone long enough to realise that he loved them; it was the first time he felt the overwhelming feeling of having his rim licked at and fingered open; it was the first time he was mind-blown by being fucked in the butt and had his prostate producing fireworks in his head and it also was the first time that Dean had felt true and utter bliss at being close to someone.  
His car had been Sammy’s and his home for the biggest parts of their life that was true but the people and the car in his life weren’t as ultimately right for him as Cas was. They were family or friends and if anyone knew how important that was, it was Dean. However, Cas completed him in ways that nobody else could. It was as if they were of one heart and one soul, Dean’s soul, that housed so much of Cas that it was practically his as well. They were one and not just in the moment that Cas’ deep thrusting into Dean had them coming almost completely simultaneously for the first time, but forever. Dean and Cas were one, from the moment that Cas had laid hand on Dean’s soul in hell, and now their connection had reached fulfilment.

After what had been the most intense orgasm of Dean’s entire life, he must have actually passed out because he woke up to Cas giving him encouraging claps on his cheeks and saying “Dean, wake up. Dean.”  
When he came to, he realised a little embarrassedly that his head lay cradled into the nook of Castiel’s arm and he asked him: “I’ve given you my best sleeping beauty impression, huh?”  
He and Cas then proceeded to find the movie on the internet because Cas didn’t know it (obviously) and by the time that Sam had ventured back he had found them both drooping in a cuddling position on the threadbare couch, while the good fairy godmothers were trying to make a dress and birthday cake without magic.

* * *

  
Fuck, Dean had to stop thinking about this. His cock was so hard at the memories and his brain felt mushy because he was so in love that he practically jumped into the shower and after half a minute of stroking himself he painted the shower cubicle with his come while moaning Cas’ name along with “my babe, oh my babe.”  
However, his early morning wank session had cleared his mind thus far, that he prayed to Cas.

“Um, Castiel? Angel with the perfect cock? I kinda need you. Uh… Sammy and I need your help with a case, but if you could stay until we finish the case I’d really like to bury myself in you, like always, but…”

“You can stop praying, Dean. I am here.”

“Cas!” Dean threw himself into the arms of the angel. He kissed him fervently until he felt like his urge for Cas was quilted for some moments and he smiled.

“So glad you’re here. Guess I only need to put some phone sex into my prayer and you show immediately?” Dean had already explained to Cas what phone sex was because he had found the prospect a little confusing.

Cas therefore only replied with: “I’m glad that my brethren can’t hear your dirty prayers to me. Only I hear it, and I have to say that sonnet about my rear which you put into your last goodnight prayer was very gifted. And the part this morning where you came in the shower with my name on your lips was very intriguing as well.”

After that there was a lot of French kissing and groping of the body part which had gotten a sonnet in it’s honour, but since Dean had just recently jerked off and there kinda was a case that required attention, they postponed the rest of the show.

Sam had gotten back after his run with two coffee cups and since the infamous walking-in-on-your-brother-sucking-an-angel’s-cock incident, he always held his eyes closed when he walked back into the room and asked: “Dean?”, waited for some sort of reply and only opened them if he got a satisfactory reply.  
They had made up the usual sign of something on the door, a sock preferably, or something that showed Sammy couldn’t go in without seeing something he didn’t wanna see, but it was a little hard, with Cas materialising wherever he liked and crouching in on Dean immediately, to keep his marbles long enough to give Sammy some sort of sign against barging in.

Once or twice Sam had slept in the backseat of the car because whenever he looked there was still the do not disturb sign on the door knob, only to find out that Cas hadn’t been there at all and they had just put the sign on so the cleaners wouldn’t come into their room. Dean had thought, Sammy had finally gotten laid when he stayed out all night and he toppled over with roaring laughter, holding his stomach and wiping his eyes when Sam complained about his stiff neck from sleeping in the car.

But this time Sam was lucky. There was no exposed skin and nothing else in the department of Do Not Need To Know About.  
They told Cas about what they knew (however little it was) while Sam tried to ignore (and failed) Dean and Cas sharing the same coffee cup and making bedroom eyes at each other.

“Now, Cas” said Sam, to interrupt the tender eye lovemaking of the other people in the room. “Could you do us a solid and sweep the town for the monster that we encountered? Just so we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Of course” rasped Cas, Sam and Dean heard the sound of feathers only half a second later.

Cas didn’t return immediately so that the brothers decided despite their fruitless attempts to do some more research now. They didn’t find anything like the night before and called the Sheriff’s department about the forensic analysis of last evening’s crime scene, but the Sheriff was clearly still in shock from actual murders happening in his town to be in any way coherent, but he promised to call them back as soon as the analysis of the fresh venom was in. Of course they said poisonous substance so as not to scare the poor Sheriff even more, that not only a murderer was running around in the town, but a murderous poisonous monster, no less.

After that they waited and called Bobby just in case Cas didn’t know immediately what was up. He was as wise as any angel, but there are things that angels don’t know about.

However, Cas needed only two hours in total, and he came back bearing fruits. Literally. He brought oranges, grapefruits, strawberries and peaches. Which he had collected in their natural habitats all over the world to make up for the fact that he had seen the monster, but didn’t know exactly what it was and also despite everything he did, the creature kept eluding him. He wasn’t sure what it was, he only knew that it was in human form and was, even for an angel, uncatchable.

“Great, so when it comes to his thing you’re basically just a baby in a trenchcoat again.”

“But a sexy baby, I hope?”

“Very” smirked Dean and Sam blamed his choking on the bitter sweet piece of grapefruit he was eating.

“Anyway” Cas went on. “I fear I’ve chased the creature away for now. I do not know even or if it will come back to this town, so I suggest we wait until it surfaces again.”

And that was Sam’s queue to excuse himself with: “Right, I’ll go put the call out to Bobby, that we know a little more now and I think I need some hours of nature now.”

Dean felt more than a little uncomfortable and couldn’t look into Sam’s eyes. Cas however got up and gave Sam a short hug.

“Thank you, Sam. I appreciate you letting me spend time with Dean alone. Here, take some fruit with you.”

And he pressed some of the things he brought into Sam’s arms, who swallowed thickly and said: “Sure thing, Cas” before he went out.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“We really ought to do something about this third-wheeling of Sam. I feel bad about letting him go off by himself, but it’s nice that you thought of him too. Perhaps we need to do some stuff with y’know, the three of us. Going fishing, or just hanging out watching a movie.”

“I’d like that. That will make a proper family of us all, will it not?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“Would that involve us being intimate less often?”

“Oh hell, no. We’ll still fuck as often as we can, only we will spent some comfort time with Sammy when we’re not doing it.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Cas cut a peach in half and held it in front of Dean’s face. “Eat! And then I want to spread some of the juice on you. The website said, I would have to suck pretty hard, to make sure that there was no residue”

Dean gave him an aroused smile. “You know some of those fruits are pretty acidic, don’t you?”

“Yes, Dean and I will refrain from spreading them somewhere on your intimate region.”

“So smart, angel. So clever.” Dean couldn’t believe that he actually put a strawberry into his mouth and offered the half that was sticking out for Cas to bite into, which he reverently did. The kiss where they both licked and chewed a piece of strawberry must have gone down as one of the most epic kisses in history thought Dean as he lapped some strawberry juice from Cas’ top lip and the angle of his mouth.

“Dean, this is so sensual.”

“Yes, babe. It is. You don’t know how much I love doing this with you.”

They prepared some fruits in a bowl and brought them over to Dean’s bed. Cas bit off a piece of grapefruit and squeezed out a little bit of juice which he dabbed on specific pieces of Dean’s skin. Somewhere on his bicep a few dots on his stomach and also some on the inner side of Dean’s thighs.

He then ate the piece of grapefruit and declared: “Now, Dean I will let those spots dry and explore everything with my tongue until I find the taste of grapefruit again.”

“Fuck yeah, Cas. Can’t wait for it.”

Ten minutes later, Dean was rock hard, leaking precome and sported suction marks everywhere. Cas had really taken the advice to suck as hard as possible to heart, and Dean felt like being marked everywhere with Cas’ name on his skin, like it was wretched inside his heart.

“Now what, Cas?” because he really let him lead this particular show.

“I want you to tongue fuck my mouth and I’d love to taste your own natural sweetness in combination with more fruits.”

So Dean picked a piece of orange and sucked it almost completely dry, feeling Cas spoon up behind him. He then turned and took hold of Cas’ jaw, holding his mouth wide open and turning his face so he faced him, Dean‘s face towering down on him.

His body was flush at Castiel’s back now and he open-mouthedly tongue fucked and lapped at the angel, while he pressed the fingers of his second hand into the tender part just above Cas’ hipbones, digging his short nails across the heated flesh and pulling Castiel even closer to him until his cock was buried between the asscheeks in front of him. He dug between them at his full length and Cas moaned wickedly, cantering his hips to allow Dean better access into his crack.  
The angel licked across Dean’s teeth-ridge and whispered: “Open me. Fuck me properly. Just like we’re lying right now.”

Rule number one with a sex crazed angel as your better half? Keep the lube close at all times.

And because Dean knew this he had the desired object in hand with a quick lunge into the nightstand.

“Don’t worry, Cas. I will take care of you.”

“Please do, Dean. I need you so much. My ass is yearning for you whenever you’re not in it, my being is missing you when we’re not close. Want to be made yours. Please, accept me as yours.”

“Already have. You’re mine and I’m yours. Don’t you worry, sweetheart. You can have me as often as you can take me and I will make it so good for you. I love you and I will give my best. Just for you.”

“Dean, I love you too. So much. Such feelings as these… I didn’t know angels were capable of it.”

They both hadn’t realised that Dean was just holding on to Cas now and they only lazily moved together in a steady, agonizingly slow rhythm.  
“I don’t know if all angels can feel that way, Cas. I’m only glad that you do. Otherwise I would be pining after you for the rest of my life. Staring at you, making sad eyes when you go, not being able to ever love you like this. I would be one sorry son of a bitch.”

He pressed his lips lightly down the part of Cas’ neck that went over into his shoulder.

“I’d be lost without you. You make me whole.”

A tear formed in his eye and then he was kissing Cas again, long and slow movement, his heated fingers cupping the angel’s cheek softly, one finger caressing his stubbly chin while the tear was caught in Dean’s long lashes before it pearled down onto Castiel’s cheekbone and rolled down the angel’s face.  
Cas’ quirked his neck until he could look at Dean, blue finding green and their world fell into place.

“I will always be there, Dean. I love you, until this universe makes room for the next and I will continue to love you if we live longer than that.” Cas held onto Dean’s wrist, close to his face and laid their foreheads together. “I want to stay with you.”

His soulful gaze took in everything of Dean’s face that he could see and he just knew that Cas liked what he saw, not only his beautiful visage, but the soul that shone behind his eyes so brightly. He felt Cas bringing two fingers to his forehead and all of a sudden there was a blue light surrounding them. It filtered through them and elevated their heightened senses to a state of utter bliss.  
The light didn’t leave them when Dean opened Cas up and slowly pressed himself inside.

This was the tenderest they had ever been with each other. It wasn’t about big thrusts and deep blowjobs, it was the purest connection because their beings were one, not only their bodies. Cas opened up wide for Dean and he pumped himself in languidly and with sweet slowness which gradually led them both closer to the edge. His hands kept on exploring Castiel’s form, mapping it’s shape through mental touch all the while every fibre of their beings hummed because they were so filled with Castiel’s grace.

The slowness of their lovemaking made it take longer until they finished but when they did, they did so as if they were one being, the force of two orgasms at once exploding inside them, not only in their heads or groins, but every cell was flooded with release that brought deliverance and utter freedom.

♫Calico Skies plays♫

* * *

 

Sam returned around 1 pm with the news that Bobby had a pretty good hunch at what they were hunting now. He info about being uncatchable had rung a bell with him and he had dug into some books about Greek mythological creatures. He had come up with a name that Dean knew he wouldn’t remember once his thing was over.

A Cadmean Vixen which was also called Teumessian Fox. Some old Greek dude had set a dog on it, Laelaps, who had the ability to catch practically everything, but he didn’t succeed with the fox and in the end Zeus had to step in and throw them both out into the cosmos or whatever.

“Fascinating” said Dean into the speaker. They all sat around the table and munched on the last of the fruits Cas had brought. “How do we gank it?”

They heard Bobby grumble into the phone. “I was lucky to find out this much, ye idjit! Gimme a couple more hours and I may come up with a solution. Now, if Zeus hadn’t done anything about this, we’d sure as hell know about it. The things you found weren’t really inconspicuous, either.  
Best guess is, that the fox had some sort of offspring, and because they’re uncatchable they haven’t surfaced again. And I guess we can assume that the thing you’re huntin’ is poisonous and it gives off a segment into its vics that draws real foxes close. What I also found is that the original vixen was mighty scared of the dog huntin’ her. So I guess, keeping a dog around when it’s close wouldn’t be too bad. Other than that I have no idea. And anyway, why is it always you boys that stumble upon sumptin’ like this, huh?”

“I wish I knew, Bobby. I really wish I knew” said Sam.

Cas however had been pensively thinking about the whole situation, squinting his eyes. Dean realised Cas was thinking hard.

“Cas? You wanna share with the class? What are you pondering about?”

“Well, I guess you’ll think this idea is colossally stupid, but the only person or entity we could ask about all this is: Zeus. We should summon Zeus.”

Dean was completely aghast at what Cas was suggesting, and from what he could see from Sammy’s face, he wasn’t better off.

But they thought about it. Dean pulled the corners of his mouth downward in an approving manner: “Well, it’s out of the box thinking, I’ll give you that. But if we really summon the head of the Greek pantheon… don’t look at me Sammy! Yes I do read sometimes, y’know! Well, we would have an angry god on our hands and should have a back up plan, because Zeus sure as hell isn’t going down without a fight if this thing goes sideways.”

“That ain’t that big of a problem” said Bobby over the speakers. “As long as you’ve still got your wingman, I think Zeus is gonna think twice before striking and anyway, we’ve all dealt with gods before, they aren’t as strong as they used to be, so I guess we should prepare for an encounter with an ancient being, huh? I’m gonna find you idjits a way to summon and also send him away. Best case scenario for a few thousand years.“

Bobby stopped speaking for half a minute and then started again with: “Ye know what? I will do that. Neither of you muttonheads will have anything to do with Zeus”

“What? C’mon Bobby, you cannot tangle with Zeus alone.”

“Whadda ye think I’m stupid? Course I won’t do it alone. I’ll ask Rufus. He’ll help me.”

Dean was totally confused but Sam mouthed at him: “He’s a fan.”

Obviously he was. You can’t read all kinds of Greek books in their original language without coming across Zeus. So Bobby was gonna draw a trap, research a method to summon Zeus and ask him a couple of questions about the happenings and send him on his way again.

Only hours later, when Dean and Sam had sat down with Cas to watch a movie, first step on the list to let Sammy feel more included, Rufus called them in an uproar.

Apparently they really had summoned Zeus and Bobby had been very courteously asking for Zeus’ perspective on the matter but Zeus was totally unaware that offspring of the vixen existed in this world and had become quite angry. The only thing the god thought was that his wrath might scare off the vixen, but he was fresh out of lightning to throw at the beast.

“But that’s when it got really weird. Some chick showed, completely with tunic and all that and started shoutin’ at Zeus. Somethin’ about how it wasn’t a surprise that nobody believed in them anymore if he treated the last faithful worshippers like this and then she kinda made a very long list of the affairs that Zeus had had, back when everyone was worshippin’ him.  
I mean that guy had long business hours back in the day, and Bobby even pitched in some names when the chick had finished. Seems like she had forgotten some. I thought Bobby had lost the last clear thought he had, edging her on, but she seemed to appreciate it.

He’d kill me if I told you this, but he kinda adored her and talked to her about all the things she’d apparently done. Hell, if I know what they were on about. Now, I’ll come to an end, before I yammer all your ears off. The god chick said that there was a way to kill the thing you’re hunting… Bobby what do you want, I’m telling them…” Rufus’ voice grew dim. “Gimme my phone back, what are you thinking?”

“You’re not telling it right. Sam, Dean, Cas? You’re there?”

“Yes, Bobby.” Dean grinned pointedly. "We’re all here waiting for your fascinating tale.”

“Ok, now. Rufus the idjit has told you about the Zeus part. The goddess who showed then was Hera, his wife. I started talking to her… No, Rufus… I didn’t behave like a pre-teen at a boyband concert. Anyway, she was pissed at Zeus, and lord knows she has reason, all those affairs of his, alone the story with Europe…”

“Cut to the chase, Bobby.” They heard Rufus in the background.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, she said Hephaestus would forge us three arrows, made from pure lightning, like the lightning he kept forging for Zeus since his war against the Titans in which he took over the rule…”

“Focus, Bobby” Rufus interjected again.

“I’m getting to it. So, these arrows will be working once Zeus daughter, Artemis, has done her bit of magic with them, you know the goddess and protector of hunters?”

Nobody said anything, so Bobby went on: “Anyway, we have those arrows now but here’s the thing: Only a righteous human who has been touched by the divine will be able to kill the vixen. I don’t know where we should get one of those, they aren’t exactly in the yellow pages.”

Dean coughed gravitationally. “Does it count if a human has been touched by the grace of an angel?”

“Dean? What did you do?”

Sam laughed a little sarcastically. “Bobby, for your own sake. You don’t wanna know. And I don’t wanna know either, so let’s just accept it.”

“Ok then. I guess it’s good enough. I suggest you get some practice before you go up against the vixen. I’m sure you are a little rusty, shootin’ arrows has gone a little obsolete on the hunters curriculum ever since guns. Gimme your address, I’ll send Rufus over with the cargo…”

“And who says I’ll do it, huh Bobby?”

“C’mon, it’s practically on your way to back to your podunk cabin out there in the woods and you’d not only be doing me a favour, but the boys too. Ain’t that right, boys?”

“Yeah, Rufus. We’d appreciate it if you’d pass by” said Sam.

“I’ll get you a bottle of your favourite whiskey, huh Rufus? That sound ok to you?” said Dean and finally Rufus was convinced.

After that they had sat around, Sammy insisted they’d watch at least two transformers movies although Dean didn’t really like them and Cas was pulling a confused face all the while the movies were on, but the best part about the evening was that Sam was in a good mood and seemingly came to terms with Cas sitting very close to Dean and Dean’s arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Such a good mood was Sammy in, that it didn’t even bother him that Cas slipped into a pair of Dean’s shorts and a t-shirt and when he came out of the bathroom Dean held out his arms wide to encourage him to hop into the bed.

Of course Sam made them swear not to do any gruesome things while he slept in the same room and they both kept the promise they gave him.  
Rufus had shown up during the next day and had delivered the arrows while Dean had been out to buy a bow and arrows to practice with. They really hadn’t done much more on that day, because the vixen still hadn’t shown up again and Rufus had insisted they’d down the bottle, that Dean got along with the bow, together.

Castiel had just looked puzzled when the quantity of alcohol rose inside everyone and Rufus, Sam and Dean had started singing.

“I don’t understand why humans start wailing when they imbibe alcohol.”  
Dean slurred.

“Aw man, isn’t he adorable? The prettiest an-angel of them all and he’s mi-mine, mine alone.” He swaggered over to Cas chair and let himself fall on his lap, looking at him with a clouded gaze. “I love you, Cassssss, you know that? I looooooove you so mu-much.”

Rufus was the clearest of them (except Cas, who wouldn’t get drunk from a quarter of a bottle of whiskey) and remarked: “Ah, you two have finally gotten your act together, huh? Guess I owe Bobby now.”

“You had a bet?”

“Yeah, I bet you’d never get it on, no offence, an’ Bobby insisted that you would, so I guess I owe him… something… don’t remember how much it was. Imma call him.”

Rufus dialled. “Heya, Bobby. I’m sitting here with the boys and we’ve been drinking and I guess I owe you some money now, because how about it? Dean-o and the angel have actually got it on… What Bobby… I can’t understand you… what why’re shouting like that and what’s that stomping noise? Are you… dancing? It sounds like you’re riverdancing in your den… Ok, talk to you soon, Bobby.”

And with that Rufus hung up the phone. “Man, you boys sure made my old pal a happy bunny in the last few days. First those nerd gods and now these two romancing all over the place. Well now, I’m actually a little drunk, so if you don’t mind” he drew the 'i' in mind pretty long, partly because of his accent and partly because of the whiskey, “I’ll grab some rest time on your couch before I head out again.”

The few hours of Rufus turned into an overnighter, during which Sam chivalrously let the elder man have his bed, he himself snoring on the couch, his long legs spread over the edge of it so the soles of his feet almost touched the floor. Cas had a very affectionate drunk Dean on his hands, allowing Cas to be the big spoon until the morning.

After breakfast, Rufus was on his way and Dean and Cas headed out for some shooting practice.

Cas was happy being a bystander as Dean shot some arrows into a nearby tree in the woods surrounding the town. There was an old abandoned shack close to the place they were at, the roof caving in, but it still allowed enough camouflage so that nobody could possibly see them from the nearby road.

Dean wasn’t a complete newbie but he didn’t hit the target head on during his first couple of shots and Cas only wanted to help when he said: “Shall I go and borrow a cupid’s bow? It is almost always unerring.”

“No, Cas. We don’t want some chubby angel’s bow to shoot arrows into their asses so they’ll love you as much as I do. We want to gank the son of a bitch.”

And Dean had collected the arrows and shot a couple more, while he was slowly getting better.

After about 10 more he said: “How about it, Cas? Wanna try it?”

“I don’t know how to use a bow, Dean. I’m not a cupid.”

“You sure ‘bout that? Cause you seem pretty lovable to me, angel.”

“You seem pretty lovable to me too, Dean. And actually quite agreeably fuckable. You look sexy with your arm muscles straining to draw the bowstring, and the way your ass clenches when your whole body is just about to set the arrow lose very much makes me want to bury my cock in your gorgeous ass and feel it clenching around me like that while you ride yourself on me. I want to make you faint, like the last time you bottomed. You like it too much and I want to see you come completely undone again.”

The next arrow Dean wanted to shoot just fell of the bow without being let lose, because shit, his angel was in the mood.

“Wow, babe. That was beautiful filth you just said. I would like that. Though, I don’t have anything to prepare here, so I guess that will have to wait.”

“Oh, Dean” Cas was actually palming himself already. “I don’t want to wait… Let me see what I can do.”

He touched Dean’s forehead with two fingers like he sometimes did, but this time it wasn’t to heal him from something or to teleport him, it was to get his butt ready and clean for pounding.

“Woah, there.” He said when he felt what had happened. He waggled himself a little. “Huh, ok. Perks of being an angel, I suppose.”

“Yes, very much so. Now Dean, would you kindly let me have sex with you?”

“Right here?”

“Yes, right here.”

Rule number two of having a sex crazed angel as your better half, which actually came back to rule number one? Keep lube simply everywhere.

Dean fished in the back of the trunk and got the lube he stashed there in case of emergencies like this.

The lube in hand he turned and asked Cas: “How do you want me?

“Up against the wall of the shack over there, you hold tight to the wall and bare your asscheeks for me, yes?”

“Fuck, yeah. Absolutely. Just you know, bottoming overwhelms me, so promise not to let me fall into the dirt if I pass out or sumthin‘ ”

“Don’t worry, Dean. I will catch you.”

Cas eagerly freed Dean’s ass and caressed his cheeks reverently.

“My love, do you know you have freckles everywhere?”

Dean pressed his hands to the damp wall in front of his face, so he could open his buttocks better and answered: “Yeah, I guess I kinda haven’t seen the view you’ve got right now. How does it look?”

“Your rear is very beautiful, Dean. Very toned. When I grab it like so, I can feel how much muscle there is working underneath your skin. The skin itself is lighter than that of your face and arms, but I can still see freckles on it. Dean, your ass if perfect. Spread it a little more, I want to see deeper.”

So Dean bowed his legs, more so than usually and Cas complimented him.

“Lovely, how you bow your legs even further…hmm… Giving me space to access your rosette. Hmm… I’d like to bend your legs so they’re even more crooked for days.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be cross, Dean. I love your bowed legs, I only wish to give you a souvenir to remember me by and I guess bent legs and a burning sensation from where I sank into you will fulfil that wish quite nicely.”

“Fair enough. Get on with it now” and Dean jerked his hips in such a way that Cas could see his hole fluttering.

“You’re so perfect, even your damn asshole is perfect." Cas licked at it playfully but pretty fast he slicked up his fingers and spread Dean open.

“Hmm, Cas. You know, given the fact that you’re only doing this for the second time, you are already really good at it” Dean remarked when Cas had two fingers inside him and massaged the spot behind which Dean’s prostate sat.

“I’ll just go with what you do when you finger me and I go with what feels good to me. Do you like it, Dean?”

“Yeah, babe. I love it. I also loved it when you did that the first time.”

“Did it hurt, back then?”

“I was so eager for you Cas, I didn’t feel much besides pleasure. There was no time when I wasn’t comfortable with what you did and as soon as you found my prostate for the first time, I was butter in your hands.”

Cas gave a raspy laugh and Dean heard that he poured more lube onto his fingers to bring in three fingers next.

“I recall that quite vividly, Dean. You live up so much when you bottom, it’s a pure joy. You completely lose yourself, transform into a rush of sexual bliss. I love doing this. I also love it when you fuck me, but every once in a while I like to give you these showers of pleasure which completely wreck you.”

He pumped three fingers into Dean who felt the slickness of Cas’ fingers the heat of his insides and the hard wetness of his cock.

“Fuck, Cas. I’m already so wrecked by what you’re doing. I want it now, I’m ready for you.”

Dean heard Cas’ zipper being pulled down but he didn’t pull his pants down. The only body parts that were exposed to the air were Dean’s rear and Cas’ cock. A minimalistic version of the undressing part but effectful enough for a shack in the woods.

However, Dean freed his own cock so when Cas brought him to orgasm he wouldn’t jizz in his pants. He bent down lower, his hands finding a good spot on the wall and lifted his fucked open ass for Cas to drive himself into.

“Dean, I’m going in.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah” he said a little breathlessly and a second later he felt the tip of his lover’s erection breaching him. Cas had slicked himself up pretty good and slowly pushed in deeper and deeper while Dean almost lost his mind because of the careful, too slow intrusion.

He clutched onto Cas cock within him with the annular muscles inside him, wanting to urge him deeper, faster. When Cas finally bottomed out, his vision had already turned white and flimmering at the edges of his vision.

“Are you ok?” came Cas’ panting voice.

“Yes, I am. Now will you jam yourself into me or do I have to do it?”

“Pushy, Dean. Now you’re being pushy.”

“Touché. But seriously, Cas. Please start moving. Fast and hard. No more slowness.”

Cas pulled back and heaved himself back in with one thrust.

“Is this ok? Can I go harder?”

“Yeah, for fuck’s sake go harder. Pour it in as fast as you can.”

Cas picked up a steady, hard rhythm that had Dean panting and his cock violently jerking precome unto the forest floor.

“You wanted to fuck me so bad, I shouldn’t be able to walk afterwards, so ram yourself in harder… Take me harder, Cas.”

And he met Cas’ every thrust, riding himself on his dick which panelled away into him with almost super human speed. He felt Cas grabbing his spurting prick and panted: “Yeah, oh oh, jerk that dick. Pump it until I paint everything under me with white, hot streaks. Fuck, you feel so good. Stretching me, fucking me, so good, so intense. Give me everything you’ve got.”

“Fuck Dean, you’re gonna make me come soon. I’m giving you all I’ve got. Ahhh, Yes. Yes. Yes. This will always belong to me. Dean, only I ever gave you this… fucking into you… Ahh.”

“Fuck, babe… so close… you push into me with force now and I push back… I want to come… yes… yes… I’m gonna… Ah, fuck. Cas. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

And Dean was coming, painting Castiel’s hand that was jerking him and the ground underneath him “Fuck, Cas. Come for me. Come buried deep inside me. One. More. Shove.”

And then he felt Cas coming, but more importantly he heard him roaring out the waves of his pleasure in roars about an octave deeper an his usual voice and Dean lazily marvelled at how deep Cas’ voice down still get, while Cas’ index finger coaxed out the last drops of come from his own cock.”

Dean moaned, truly fucked beyond reason. “Uh, your hot come inside me. I love it. It’s a sign that you are in me. Ahhh.”

He felt Cas lifting him, their clothes crinkled and sweaty and reeking of sex.

“Dean” he panted into his ear. “What’s the matter? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“I know” Dean mouthed and then he practically collapsed on Cas because his muscles couldn’t the overstimulation after the immediate wave of testosterone and adrenaline had faded.

“Cas, babe… I can’t stand properly. Can you lay next to me in the car until I can use my limbs again?”

“Anything you wish, Dean.”

Dean had needed almost two hours until he had his bearings back, but when Cas wanted to apologise because Dean’s previous reaction might have warned them that something like this might happen, Dean waved his attempted apology off.

“Cas, I wanted to be fucked by you. Just like we did it and it was fucking great.”

“But in future, love, I will only let you bottom if I can lay you down somewhere more comfortable until you recover.”

“Sounds good to me” said Dean and rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder and took about half an hour’s cat nap before he did a last session of training with the bow and since he could hit the target now, safely even though his head was still swimming and his butt was pleasurably burning, and damn, his legs well and truly more bowed than usual, he was now ready to take down the creature they were hunting.

The next day, Sam, Dean and Cas got ready to take down the creature because Cas had caught a spur of it’s energy returning to the town, but Dean advised him not to get too close, but to carefully lead it to the place where he and Sam would be waiting. It all worked pretty smoothly. Cas lead the vixen down to the pier area where it simply couldn’t jump over the river and Sam positioned himself at the dock in the opposite direction, so the only choice left for the creature was an open storage place in which Dean already waited for it. Cas teleported into the hall with lightning speed and made sure the creature wasn’t getting out again, until Sam came in and they closed the heavy door. The three of them and a monster were in the empty lot.

Dean circled around the creature with bravado. “Y’know, for something that is supposedly uncatchable, we trapped you pretty easily, huh?”

“Go to hell” shouted the creature, looking everywhere for a way to get out.

“Not if I can help it” replied Dean. “Don’t really like the pit. Now how about you tell me why you killed those people, huh? And by the way, why did you leave Greece, it’s a sunny place, lots of history. Didn’t you like it there?”

“You wanna know why I kill? Because I can. I don’t need it to survive, I just like to sink my teeth into people. Mother told me that I would do anything I wished because no one was ever gonna get to me. They couldn’t. Do you know how that feels? Always having to go on and on? Never settling down, never finding anyone to just be with? I’ve been on the run my entire life and I’m lonely. So, I started biting people, that drew the foxes near. At least I wasn’t alone anymore.”

“That is no way to make friends, lady” said Dean and raised the bow. “I’m gonna give you a choice."

Sam looked up at Dean curiously.

“You’ve kept your nose clean long enough, so I guess if you want to get back on the straight and narrow, you could. But if you don’t stop dropping bodies, I will put you down. Because you see, nobody has to be lonely, despite what your momma told you before Zeus cast her away.”

Dean lowered the bow. “It’s your choice.”

The vixen turned her head, looking at them all and for a second it seemed like she would accept, but then she flew round, lunging towards Dean.

“NO!” and within one movement, Dean lifted the bow and left one of the lightning arrows fly right into the chest of the vixen. She looked at him, blue lightning shooting out of her chest and smiled for a brief second, before her eyes turned lifeless and her body fell down onto the floor.

They burned the body, some miles outside of town. Sam, Dean and Cas, looking into the flames. Sam turned his head to look at Dean for a sec. “Why didn’t she take the offer? You wanted to let her go.”

“She wanted to die, Sammy. Think about it. In an empty room with only one guy being able to kill her, she lunges at me?”

“I don’t understand it though. Why would she just go down like that? A millenniums old mythical creature. I don’t understand why she killed in the first place.”

“I do, Sammy” Dean said grimly. “I understand, why she didn’t wanna go on.”  
Dean stared into the stars for a second, then looked back down onto the pyre.

“She was lonely. Her family has been gone for so long she probably couldn’t even remember them, and she had no one, Sammy. No sasquatch brother” he gave Sam a short, surprising hug.

“And no one to love her.” He grabbed Cas by the lapels and planted a kiss on his lips. “Seriously, what is life worth living for without family?”

“Not much.”

"You're right, Sam. Life would be nothing without family."

And with that they packed up, got into the Impala and Dean turned up the volume on the song which flared out of the speakers.

♫Don‘t Stop Believing plays♫

**Author's Note:**

> The boys tangle with Zeus in season 8 and he gets killed, yet Bobby uses the same spell to summon Zeus here, but he let him go afterwards because y’know who reads Greek? Greeks… And Bobby. It gave Bobby a chance to experience these gods first hand even if I didn't write in there with all that great of detail, I wanted to give Bobby something nice.  
> Spell to summon Zeus: Frozen energy touched by the hand of Zeus and the bone of a worshipper.  
> Ways to kill Zeus: Wood, from a tree struck by lightning.  
> But don't you try and summon him, the boys already took care of that. ;)


End file.
